karnione1fandomcom-20200214-history
Avernus The Plane of Violence
Avernus Otherwise known as "The First Plane of Violence" or "Wrath" is the first layer of Baator and was a vast charred wasteland of rubble over which the iron towers, destroyed ruins, Raining Orbs of fire and Rivers of blood. Legions of devils marched across its plains in continual eternal Blood War between Devils and Demons from the Abyss. A red light suffused the sky and huge fireballs flew across the layer, randomly exploding wherever they hit. This world is the "Top Layer" of the Nine Hells it leads to the next world, Menione Dis The Plane of Temptation which leads downwards into the next plane through the Forest of the Suicides that has a brief tunnel leading into the world of lust and temptation. Overview Ruled by the first plane Devil Lord Berial, it is a hellish embody of the violence that the world portrays with those who sin greatly in the art of violence with a blood-lust intent and where forcefully dragged into hell are force into this plane of existence of everlasting battle. For some it is a paradise where there blood-lust leads to some humans becoming turned into lesser devils to join the endless battle with the demons from the Abyss meanwhile others who lack the blood-lust or simply are not worthy are instead shown to be trapped within the land mass in large rocks or there bones scatter the ground. Geography The whole plane is a huge battlefield of combat, which has a huge wasteland of destroyed war machines, castles built and destroyed by both devils and demons alike with a many giant Bronze colored Citadel that has huge fortress city, housing massive numbers of devil troops and war machines. It is constantly being added to in the form of new fortifications against attacks of the demons. The Pillar of Skulls is a hideous landmark of trophy-skulls of those killed in the Blood War that reaches a height of more than a mile as well as rivers of blood pouring out of the skulls itself that flood the ream. The pillar itself at the top is there Berial roams and sleeps while ruling his realm of utter war. Also very close to the pillar is a entry way to the forest of living dead which embody those who do violence upon themselves such as killing themselves or fools who been tried to make a deal with the Lord Berial and after the agreement where force to spend the rest of there days in there. The forest of Self-Violence is a unique kind of horror which shows living people trapped while trees and vines grow out of there wounds and body to form around them forever trap and in pain as they slowly suffer for all eternity while the trees keep growing from there sins with other victims in boiling pools of blood. : Deep inside the forest leads a passage which leads into to the second layer known as Menione Dis The Plane of Temptation. The Rift itself is a pathway to the Abyss, a realm of infinite levels where demons roam freely and seem keep away from mortals instead they gather around as they send waves of hordes to attack both the Baator planes of Hell, The Human World and finally the Realm of Angel, however due to the blood wars between the Devils and Demons had lead to the Avernus being realm which is the commonly attack among all the other realms. Notable Locations *'The Pillar of Skulls' :The Pillar of Skulls is a hideous landmark in the Nine Hells, it contains the skulls of practically any race or creature from dragons to drow but probably mostly weak devils. No-one in Baator knows whose skulls they are, but the devils say that the are the skulls of the victims of the Blood War. Those unfortunate enough to be absorbed into the pillar will keep their mind and consciousness but exist only as a single skull in an endless filthy rotting pile. :The pillar itself is an autonomous entity and its knowledge grows as beings are absorbed into it. The pillar towers miles into the sky of Avernus and up close the skulls seem to act individually, some laughing manically, others weeping and screaming, skulls surface and sink in the pillar and the endless chorus of chattering skulls can be heard for many miles around. Berial sits at the top of the pillar as he watches over his kingdom. *'The Blood Fortress City' :North West of The Pillar of Skulls is the massive Blood Fortress, a large copper colored kingdom with black steel outline as well as massive walls and weapons of war. This is the primary city of the Avernus realm it carries a large amounts of devils living among this large city where human souls, are being used as slaves to service the Devils and in the main castle inside the fortress is the chambers of the Archdevil Lord Berial himself. *'The Rift Gate' :Otherwise known as "The Gateway to the Abyss" it is a large structure of a massive door with a massive portal inside of it that forming a purple portal in-between worlds between the Baator World and the chaotic evil universe ruled by the demons with uncountable layers of infinite variety connected haphazardly to lead downwards. :The Gate itself is open however weaken so not many demons can pour in due to the every changing world of the Abyss, as such it can land out, a demon or a large band of monstrous demons depending on the Rift itself. The nature of this realm remained fairly constant: a violent, malevolent place where the strong survived on the backs of the weak, the weak conspired to overthrow the strong, alliances only lasted while convenient,and the landscape itself tortured the mind and body of all who dared to pass inside it. : *'The Forest of the Suicides' :Sinners who take their own lives are condemned by Berial who those souls who lack skill or power to join his army, and have killed themselves out through suicidal action. Those souls are then transformed into gnarled, disfigured, and brittle trees which comprise this gruesome forest which grows out of there bodies. Each tree is different, for example, a woman named "Bella" tree has vine wrapped around her neck like a noose, representing how she took her life. Each tree is a twisted version of their own suicide. :The trees produce strange kind of fruit known only as "Suicide Fruit" that causes thoughts of suicide on humans who dare to eat it. If they is unable to resist the effects of the fruit, they will likely lead to a gruesome death. Deep inside the forest, inside is a large tree which has a massive devil trapped inside which it marks the tunnel that leads a passage which leads into to the second layer known as Menione Dis The Plane of Temptation. Political Life *'Archdevil Lord Berial of the Emperor of Hellfire' :He was once a pit fiend however now turned into a full arch-devil currently in charge of Avernus The Plane of Violence, the First Layer of the Nine Hells of Baator. He is the sole leader of the first plane of hell as well as the main devil lord in charge of keeping it together. *'Zorgin The Drago-Lich' :An extremely powerful wizard who pleaded with the devil for unlimited power and immortal body for his eternal soul was granted as he was transformed into a very powerful Lich who wanted more so he poly-morphed himself with remains of a dragon figure and forever merged his body with a remains of a dragons body so now, he is the first Lesser Drago-Lich. He serves as Berial's second in command of both his army and things that deal with magic. Culture Realm Gallery Trivia Category:Location Category:Ten Planes of Baator Category:Devil Land Category:Evil